


skating in the rain

by animalcrossings



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, redky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalcrossings/pseuds/animalcrossings
Summary: it was a wednesday afternoon and ricky was over at red’s house. it was a special day because wednesday’s were when the two went to the skatepark. it was their day. and everyone else knew it was. but on this particular wednesday, things did not go according to plan.orred and ricky were supposed to go skating but it rains so they spend the night in reds basement instead.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	skating in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> idea that wednesday’s are for red/ricky’s skating day is from @ensembseb on twitter!

“i’m so excited it feels like we haven’t skated in forever!”  
“dude, it’s only been a week,” red replies, rolling his eyes at ricky.  
the two grab their skateboards and helmets and open the door.  
“what? it’s raining? are you kidding me!” ricky exclaims. sure enough, raindrops are falling lightly from the sky. “i guess we’ll just have to stay here” red sighs. 

“no way. it’s not even that bad. cmon let’s go.” ricky says, heading outside and beginning to skate down the street. red drops everything and runs after him.  
“ricky!! dude stop! you’re gonna catch a cold!” he yells, chasing ricky as the rain picks up.  
but the other boy is too fast for red. he can’t reach him in time to stop him as ricky goes over a speed bump. the board slips and ricky slams against the damp asphalt. 

“ah fuck fuck fuck” ricky mutters, one hand on his cheek and the other used to prop him up. red finally reaches him, panting and out of breath.  
“oh my god are you okay?”  
ricky shakes his head in a slight no.  
red sits down besides him and embraces him in a tight hug. they sit there in silence for a moment before red pulls away giggling. soon he’s bursting out laughing and ricky just stares with a soft smile. “whats so funny?”  
“you’re such an idiot, rick.” red says fondly.  
“oh fuck off, dork,” ricky sticks out his tongue playfully at red. “and help me up.”

red holds ricky’s board under one arm, the other wrapped tightly around his best friend, helping ricky limp home.  
the second they get there, it becomes apparent that rickys knee is bleeding. from the lights inside the house they can see a dark splotch of blood that soaked through his jeans. red shuffles through his closet and tosses a sweater and shorts at ricky to change, then goes into his bathroom and returns with a handful of medical supplies. ricky is sitting on the floor, cradling his hurt knee. red gently puts some hydrogen peroxide on the wound, earning a wince and a “fucking hell!” from ricky. “language” red whispers with a chuckle. fifteen minutes later, red has him all patched up and has changed into his own pajamas. 

ricky plops down on the bed. “so... whatcha wanna do?”  
red pulls out his laptop. “movie night?”  
he makes the popcorn while ricky searches for a movie. one movie turns into three and soon it’s 2am and the two boys are cuddled together in red’s bed. it’s not unusual for them — their friendship often crosses boundaries that other boys wouldn’t dare to. but red is ricky’s safe space and he wouldn’t change the world for it. and as ricky wraps his arm around red, murmuring something in his sleep, red smiles to himself. today might not have been their usual wednesday, but somehow, it was even better.


End file.
